Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Sam didn't realize how well Lucifer understood him. Until his darkest, deepest secret was exposed by the devil... This is why Sam said 'yes' in Detroit. X Warning: M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, Possible incest, Implied Dean/Sam. Thank you in advance for the read and please review! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (100% OVER 18), Bad language (only one word...), Incest (sort of. It's not really Dean so...well you can be the judge of that), Implied Dean/Sam, Implied Lucifer/Michael**

**Also this can be considered a Dean/Sam fiction since Lucifer IS posing as Dean. Any mention of Dean in the story is referring to Lucifer so don't get confused. The only two characters in this are Sam and Lucifer. XD**

**Also, any religious mentions in this fiction are purely based on the fictitious story of the TV show Supernatural. I have no personal opinion mentioned in the following text as regards to any religious background, at all. I do not wish to step on any toes... **

**I hope you like and please, please review! The more the merrier! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

_**Lead Us Not Into Temptation**_

The world was going to Hell. In a literal sense. The war between the two sides, Heaven and Hell, had been going on for over five years. Just when humanity, what was left of it, grasped at a tiny shard of hope it got dashed and crushed by the overwhelming hordes of crazed demons.

Sam looked outside his hotel window at the destroyed, barren streets below. He chose the top floor so his gaze could sweep over the surrounding buildings. Many were missing chunks out of them, roofs, walls or in some cases both.

Green, tired eyes swallowed the broken remains of the once beautiful city of Detroit. Now it didn't even deserve the title of a village. It was a ruin. Sam figured he could find, at most, a handful of people still left in the place that once housed the spot of eighteenth most popular city in the United States with over seven hundred thousand inhabitants. And those handfuls were probably victims who couldn't leave the Necropolis and were now trapped in a nightmare they couldn't wake up from.

With a disgusted look Sam turned away from the depressing view. The hotel was one of the few buildings that oddly survived the numerous attacks more or less intact. The room he chose, an expensive luxurious suite room, was in perfect condition. It looked fresh as if oblivious to the war going on outside its four walls and just waiting for its next guests.

This was the sort of room he could have never afforded with….Dean. A crushing blow hit his heavy heart like a deadly arrow. Every time his mind drifted to his brother he felt like the world stopped spinning around him, time ceased to move forwards and suddenly there was no air to breathe.

He yearned to see him again and to hear his voice. He never truly appreciated Dean's presence until it was gone. When his older brother declared that he wanted them to go their own separate ways it was like a rift opened below Sam's feet and a part of him just sank to a place even darker than Hell.

The worst part of all this wasn't even the irreversibly broken relationship of over five years. The hardest part was that he knew Dean was right. He was the one at fault. He, Sam Winchester, was the reason why the once inseparable brothers now didn't even know what the other looked like. To this day he cursed his stupid weakness. If only he hadn't fallen for Ruby's trap. If only he resisted the urge to drink demon blood. If only he were stronger, then none of this would have happened.

But it was far too late to consider those things. Dean was lost to him. Forever. Sam felt the corners of his eyes prickle and he recognized the danger of approaching tears. Dean always did tease him about being too much of a woman... If someone would have told him that one day he would miss being called a bitch he would have shot them on the assumption they were raving mad.

With a drowning heart Sam started to undress, throwing his jacket and shirt on the floor not caring where they landed. Suddenly he felt exhausted. His muscles felt tense and his eyes felt heavy. He wasn't just feeling physically tired. This was something no amount of sleep could cure.

Finally he understood exactly what Dean was talking about before, when he declared he'd had enough. Enough of the war. Enough of the dying. Enough of the hatred. Enough of life.

The bed sank under his weight as he crawled on top of it. He couldn't remember the last time he was in a comfortable, soft bed. Lately it was one life threatening battle after another. Not much time for breaks. Before his head hit the pillow, Sam was already sinking into the depth of unconsciousness where nightmares were sure to wait.

* * *

'Wake up Sam.'

The voice was familiar to him, too familiar. Stubborn as he was, he chose to ignore the speaker even though he knew it was absolutely futile. What the devil wanted, the devil got.

'Are you still playing such childish games? I thought we were past this. You can't ignore me forever Sam, and you know it.' He didn't have to look at the other man to know he was grinning that triumphant smirk he usually had when he knew his prey was cornered and he had the final say. It infuriated the hunter to no end.

'I know what you want Sam. I can give it to you. I am the only one that can truly make your wish come true.'

Sam forgot how persuasive Lucifer could be when he wanted. It had been quite some time since the last visit and, against all common sense, a part of him was hoping that maybe the fallen angel had given up on making him his vessel. Wishful thinking of course. The devil's low, growling voice, almost seductive, piqued Sam's interest as well as let loose a dozen warning bells inside his skull.

'Open your eyes for me and you won't regret it.' Sam almost did as he was told, nearly lost under the spell of the hypnotic voice. Audible honey couldn't sound sweeter. 'Wake up Samuel.'

The threat of wild fire engulfing him could not have opened his eyes faster. Sam didn't know if it was the voice, or the use of his full name, or the slightly commanding tone of that last part, or the fact that Lucifer whispered that part into his ear and the angel's breath licked at his skin. Or a combination of all four factors.

'Was that so hard?' The man who was once known as Nick smiled in a way that Sam would mistake for loving if he didn't know the vile creature lurking inside that shell, twisting and corroding the soul that stopped being human a long time ago.

'What do you want?' A pointless question but Sam asked anyway, if only to show that he was still capable of keeping his voice steady.

'You know what I want but you still refuse me. I was rather hoping you would have a change of mind by now.' Sam glared daggers at Lucifer making it abundantly clear he wasn't going to make this any easier for him. Stubbornness ran thick through the Winchester veins.

'It must be hard. Being alone. Having the one person you trusted most abandon you. Betray you. Turn their backs on you when you most needed them. I know how you feel. I unders-'

'Shut up! Don't you dare talk about him!' There were only so many things Sam could swallow and Lucifer knew exactly how to get under his skin.

'Why not? Am I wrong? Tell me I'm lying if you believe that.' An indulgent smile played on the devil's lips. He never lied. He never lied because there was no need for him to do so. His smile widened slightly when he was met with a deadly silence on Sam's part. That might as well have been a screaming declaration of defeat. 'Like I was saying, I understand you most of all. My own brother stabbed me in the back. My own father threw me out of my home.'

Sam's eyes fell as the crushing words fell on his heart, each one dragging it lower that much quicker. Was he really just like Lucifer? Was Dean really just like Michael? Were they stuck in this twisted re-enactment of an ancient feud between the two angels without any real say?

'What are you fighting for Sam? The world? The people who hate you and fear you? Your brother?' The hunter's sharp green eyes shot up at the mention of Dean with a new alertness.

'You don't know me. You don't understand anything!' It irked him to no end the way Lucifer could get to him so easily. He was frustrated with himself for falling so easily for those sweetly poisoned words. Being drained of every ounce of energy was no excuse to doom the whole Earth with his weakness.

'Here's where you are wrong Sam. I know _everything_.' The angel's smile lost its masquerading love for a moment. The true face of the manipulative devil shone through the cracks of the plastered mask for a second. But in that second Sam understood that he was lost. Lucifer knew. 'Did you really think you were fooling anyone? Me of all? I have to say, I find that a little offensive. I'll say it again, I understand you most of all.'

All of a sudden the room's temperature seemed to drop to freezing levels. Sam couldn't get his voice to work. He couldn't seem to get oxygen into his lungs. Even his vision became a little blurry. Sweat rolled in torrents down his body and he couldn't get his throat to swallow that lump he felt stuck in his oesophagus.

'I can make your wish come true.'

Sam's resolve crumbled like a dam before a flood of suppressed emotions. Was it so wrong for him to indulge? Just this once? Why was he fighting to save a world where he couldn't have this one thing? A world in which he could never be loved back?

'You don't have to be alone anymore Sammy. I can keep you safe. Always.'

Sam's breath came back to him like a fast moving train almost making him dizzy. Five years since he heard that rough voice. The voice of his childhood. The voice of his adulthood. The voice which had his heart beating and his blood pulsing at dangerous speeds.

Feeling both hesitant and eager at the same time, he dared look at the new speaker. Lucifer was no longer Nick. Dean met Sam's gaze and the younger hunter had to grip the bed sheets to prevent himself from jumping towards the other. He knew it was only a mind trick. He knew this was all a dream. Sam knew all this but the impact of seeing Dean was so ferocious that all those thoughts became secondary worries. All that mattered was that Dean was there with him again.

'I always knew how you felt about me. I've known you since you were in diapers. Do you really think you can pull one over me? Come on Sammy.' Even the way he spoke was identical to Dean. Sarcastic and joking but with serious eyes. With each word, Sam felt a little more of the little control he had left slip away. Already his hold on reality was becoming distorted. He had to remind himself the person in front of him was not Dean.

'Stop it! Change back. Anything but him. Please!' He would rather beg in front of Lucifer than face Dean. An imaginary Dean whose presence hurt just as badly as the real thing's.

'What're you talking about? It's me. Dean. You're brother. Any of this ring a bell?' The hunter chuckled and the sound broke something inside Sam.

'No.' The brunette couldn't say anything else. As a last resort, he closed his eyes tightly trying to shut everything out. His knuckles were turning white from his rigid hold on the lilac sheets.

'Sammy? Look at me. Wake up Sam.' And Sam did, surprised to hear the same sentence used by Lucifer before.

Taking advantage of the dropped guard, the pretend Dean closed the little distance they had between them and leaned down to capture Sam's unprepared lips. Dean towered over Sam, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he brought his hands to grip each side of the younger man's face, a little harshly as was his character.

Overwhelmed by a raging storm of desire, fear, lust, shock and every other thing in between, Sam opened his mouth instinctively, giving free reign to Dean. The blond took him on his offer immediately and his tongue darted inside, licking the teeth and rubbing against the other frozen muscle. The devil continued to explore, not meeting any form of opposition from Sam, until he withdrew, not before giving Sam's bottom lip a last quick lick.

'I know exactly what it is you most desire and I can make your wish come true. I can love you back. You don't have to be alone anymore. Ever.' The toxic promises chipped at Sam's frozen shield and it shattered like glass, cutting his worries and guilty conscious to shreds.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sam was the one to take the initiative this time. He flexed the muscles in his arms, forcing his back and neck to straighten up so he could lock lips with Dean. He was tired of fighting a battle he so desperately wished to lose.

He tangled his eager fingers in the short, dirty blond hair and around the muscular neck, dragging the other hunter down. Dean was all too happy to let Sam do his own exploring and the two tongues moved against each other like fierce dancers. While this should have been a battle of dominance, it was clear who was in control from the very beginning.

Without warning Sam found himself falling backwards until his back hit the covers while Dean followed him, pulled by the arms still entangled around his neck. He broke away from Sam's touch for long enough to get rid of his own t-shirt. He let Sam's starving look drink him in.

'Like what you see?' Sam let a whine so needy and imploring it left no question as to what he thought. Smirking, Dean captured the panting lips yet again while supporting his body above Sam's on his arms, flanking the younger man on both sides. He was trapped. The hunter became the hunted.

Sam dreamed about this hundreds of times. He craved to feel Dean's touch and kisses. He wondered what his voice would sound like, thick with lust. He wondered what it would feel like to be enveloped by his brother's love. The kind of love that wasn't fraternal. But he never acted on those desires. The fear of being rejected was more terrifying than never being loved. At least this way he could fool himself into believing Dean _could_ have said yes. It wasn't a definite no... To finally have a chance to experience the feel of Dean's arms all over him, was literally a dream come true.

He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Dean's hand traced his neck and torso as if memorizing his body while his green orbs followed, dilating as they absorbed more and more of the exposed skin. When the fingers reached the barrier of Sam's jeans they paused, as if waiting for permission.

Sam moaned, too far gone to form coherent words, and it was all the conformation needed. The devil made quick work of the offending clothing and the boxers as well. Dean licked his lips, his eyes devouring the tasty treat and gleaming with eager anticipation. The mischievous grin, full of promises, had Sam whimpering for things to move faster.

With a wicked smile, Dean proceeded to stretch Sam open by thrusting his expert fingers inside, one by one, until the brunette was trashing wildly and screaming profanities with three digits repeatedly hitting his prostate. In desperation Sam reached for Dean's skin, clawing at the shoulders and back, craving the feel of his skin. The devil chuckled but did as Sam wished. He leaned lower over the shamelessly stretched and spread body, letting their heat mingle while his tongue masterfully traced the arched neck all the way up to the gaping mouth.

Sealing the kiss and successfully rendering Sam's mind to nothing more than a blank canvas, Dean lifted the younger hunter's leg and hooked it over his shoulder, spreading the limbs even further apart. He simultaneously plunged his tongue past Sam's shivering lips while thrusting his whole length inside the eager circle of warmth, swallowing Sam's startled scream of surprise.

The devil wasted no time on building a rhythm. Slowly at first, but increasing the pace as Sam demanded harsher treatment. Lucifer was truly impressed by this side of his vessel, never seen before by the fallen angel. The love he held for his brother was raw and passionate and he could see his younger self in Sam's glazed eyes. Even if the younger hunter tried to deny fate, they were one and the same in many ways. Sam just had to wake up.

'Do you love me?' Dean growled in Sam's ear while speeding up his rhythm.

'Yes!' It was impossible for Sam to judge what he was saying. Like when he was intoxicated by alcohol, he said the truth and only the truth, his internal filter rendered useless.

'Do you want me?' Dean knew Sam was so close to the peak of his ecstasy. The hunter's fingers entangled with Sam's, keeping them firmly down against the sheets.

'Yes!'

'Do you give yourself up to me?'

'Yes.'

Lucifer hit the magic spot one last time and Sam was lost. It wasn't like anything he ever felt before. Amazing just didn't begin to describe it. It felt like his whole being was melting, turning to clouds or air, drifting all around with no imprisonments. Walls lost their meaning. The physical world drifted away, almost like a fog letting his soul sore even higher until he was sure he could touch Paradise with the tips of his extended fingers.

* * *

Sam stretched his worked limbs, getting some life into them after his long rest. The bed covers tangled around him and shuffled soothingly almost like they too were just waking up from a lovely dream. The hunter ran a hand through his dark bangs, pushing them out of his eyes.

His green eyes drifted across the room in a lazy manner, still half lidded. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom mirror and stood face to face with his reflection. An easy smile stretched his lips. His emerald orbs sparkled with centuries of knowledge for beyond the lifespan of a simple human.

For a moment the irises radiated blood red but then they settled back into that calming green. The new Sam roamed his eyes all over his naked body and he was very pleased with the sight. The anti-possession tattoo on his chest rose and fell with his every calm breath.

Lucifer understood Sam the best. He knew his deepest, darkest secrets and desires. If he so wished he could have possessed the hunter years ago but he felt attached to the human, as he was to all his vessels. The devil wanted Sam to truly understand the harsh reality of his life. To understand the feeling of being betrayed by the one person he cherished and loved more than anything in the whole wide world. He wanted Sam to welcome him as someone who wanted to help, not fight him.

Temptation was a harsh word for it. He simply offered a choice. Sam could have still denied him access, but what would that achieve? A world without his beloved brother was not a world worth fighting for. Like the apple offered to Eave, Lucifer presented the human with another option. The choice was his entirely. After all, he never forced the first man to take that first bite...

He felt Sam's soul stir inside him at the thought of Dean and a gentle, loving smile brightened his face. The hunter inside him had no desire to fight anymore. He was content to leave the devil have his way as long as he promised to take care of Dean.

'I will. I never lie.'

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! I hope I didn't disappoint...or confuse. Well either way, THANK YOU! XD**

**Please review! Or I'm going to cry and my tears will be on your hands! XD**


End file.
